Klaroline Drabbles
by KlausNeedsCaroline
Summary: Drabbles based around the most amazing couple to ever come to the internet - Klaus and Caroline! From tender to angst, GIMME LOVE - Full of Klaroline, MAY CONTAIN MAJOR HARDCORE HATE ON HOPE MIKAELSON AND HAYLEY AND THAT CAROLINE LOOK ALIKE WHO I FORGOT HER NAME AND..whatever. but it's all about how Klaus and Caroline find their way to each other. :) LIKE&FAVOURITE3KLAROLINERS!
1. Little Lad

He kissed her lips hungrily, his other hand gripping her breast gently. She moaned as his tongue forcefully intruded her mouth, not waiting for premission.

"Nik.."

Smirking, he ripped her blouse open, licking his lips at the sight. Her lacy black bra was in display and he growled in desperation. He removed them quickly, undressing her further, then quickly returning to feel her delicate skin.

As Klaus took the remaining clothing off her, she moved her hands towards his back, tugging his shirt to pull it off. He smirked at her exigency to see his stomach. Although, he couldn't blame her, he had the same thought.

He lent back, helping her to take it off and she almost gasped at the feel of her breasts on his chest when he swapped their positions, her back on the mattress while his mouth kissed it's way down her throat.

Her moan was loud, and he shushed her quietly while chuckling because the children could wake up any minute. Unfortunately for them, the door slowly opened and Caroline had pushed him out the bed _just in time._

The little blonde boy stood by the door, his hand rubbing his eyes as he attempted to decrease his pupils hate for the light. He blinked then, rapidly, and approached the bed where his mother was, and quickly took notice of his father on the floor.

"Daddy? Why are you on the floor?"

Klaus cursed his cock, quickly zipping himself before getting up from the floor and taking his son in his arms, pulling him towards the bed where Caroline was, her robe doing little to cover up and leaving his cock to twitch in her direction.

"I fell," He shrugged and looked at the boy again, wondering why he was up. "Why aren't you in bed lad?"

Yawning, the young boy curled on his mother's side, murmuring what he could tell was, "_I couldn't take Calum's snoring,"_ and leaving Klaus to grin.

"That boy takes after you." Klaus mouthed to Caroline, and he foolishly smiled at her glare.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight, Kane?" She whispered, kissing his forehead while he snuggled against her and Klaus.

"Yes Mommy." He pleaded, looking at her with those big blue eyes that she grey to love. His bright blonde haired curls making him look _too _adorable.

She nodded, and layed him next to both of them, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well as kissing Klaus. The hyrbid whispered something in her ear and her mouth opened in a gasp as she looked towards his hardened cock.

"Think of my mother..she might help." She whispered back and smirked at the disgusted look on his face. He layed back down and held his son and wife, a smile overcoming on his face as he shut the lamp, and their quiet snores coming quite after.


	2. Chatroulette

**KOL'S FACEBOOK ACCOUNT**

**Post:**

**Hot picture of Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett in Bikini's! What a man would do to get those..**

**44,928 people liked this.**

**33,098 COMMENTS**

**Damon S.**

_**Elena Gilbert! Now that is something a man can watch all day.**_

**Stefan S.**

_**That's my girlfriend your talking about -.-**_

**Damon S. **

_**I know. That's why I said it. Duh.**_

**Caroline F.**

_**KOL! OMG! Did you get that from my room? YOU CREEP!**_

**Kol M.**

_**Hey! You told me I could!**_

**Caroline F.**

_**FOR NIK'S BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU IDIOT! DELETE THAT NOW!**_

**Kol M.**

_**Why don't you come upstairs and make me?! ;) I know you've been dreaming to know how I roll sista!**_

**Bonnie B.**

_**KOL FREAKING MIKAELSON I WILL KILL YOU!**_

**Caroline F.**

_**Cx**_

**Kol M.**

_**Hello lass, do you like my profile photo? :)**_

**Bonnie B.**

_**I'm gonna kill you when I get home. **_

**Kol M.**

_**I'll be waiting.**_

**Caroline F.**

_**Omg, Kol that was too much, you dirty minded freak!**_

**Kol M.**

_**What? All I said was 'I'll be waiting.' Your the one with the mind under the gutter. So shameless.**_

**Caroline F.**

_**I'm telling Nik. Your being a perv.**_

**Kol M.**

_**Love, I take that as a compliment, and so does my UNDER.**_

**Caroline F.**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! UGH! O.o**

**Tyler L.**

_**You guys look good! C:**_

**Camille O'c.**

_**Yeah, blonde clubs. ;)**_

**Caroline F.**

_**Thanks Cami, Fistpump.**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Seriously Kol! I told you not to do this!**_

**Caroline F.**

**Nik!3**

**Klaus M.**

_**Love you too. (:**_

**Caroline F.**

_**Kol's being a pervert.**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Sweetheart, anyone would when looking at those amazing legs of yours. Although I am mad, I have to agree with Kol.**_

**Caroline M.**

_**NIK! Your turning just like him!**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Well I **_**am ****_completely hard for you right now. So I can't judge him.._**

**Stefan S.**

_**God these comments should be monitored. **_

**Kol M.**

_**Stop being a party pooper Steffy.**_

**Stefan S.**

**KOL! _I told you not to call me that in public!_**

**Damon S.**

_**Why? Are you two fucking each other?**_

**Elena G.**

_**Damon!**_

**Damon S.**

_**What? They're acting lovey dovey with each other. Doesn't that bother you?**_

**Elena G.**

_**They are not having sex! **_

**Caroline F.**

_**I don't know..Kol flirts with anything that moves, it could be a sign.**_

**Damon S.**

_**Thanks blondie, maybe your blonde hair isn't real. XD**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Shut it Salvatore.**_

**Damon S.**

_**Ohhh, im shaking.**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Then you wouldn't mind opening the door.**_

**Damon S.**

…**._your in my house?_**

**Klaus M.**

_**Yes. Do you mind opening the door?**_

**Damon S.**

_**Uh..blondie? A little help here..**_

**Caroline F.**

_**Nope. You told me I was wearing a wig.**_

**Kol M.**

_**Nik does she wear a wig?**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Not really.**_

**Caroline F.**

_**NIK! :(**_

**Klaus M.**_  
_

_**What? '.'**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**THATS IT! IM TELLING BONNIE KOL.**_

**Kol M.  
**

_**DON'T YOU DARE!**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**ALREADY DID MIKAELSON!**_

**Kol M.  
**

_**Nik, I am going to murder your girlfriend.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**You'll have to go through me first brother.**_

**Caroline M.  
**

_**Klaus..**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Yes love?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**You need to come home now.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Any reason why? Other than your adorable pouts and elighting company?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Nik, I'm serious! There's someone fucking in our house.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Have you tried to check who it is?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**NO! Are you crazy?!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**I just asked love, no need to shout.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Omg, It's Elijah!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**He's..fucking someone?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Yes goddammit!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Can you see the companion? o-0**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Did you just use a face? OMG.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Caroline!**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Fine. I'm going.**_

**Klaus M.**

_**Good girl.**_

**Tyler L.  
**

_**Elijah's fucking someone?**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Shove off Lockwood.**_

**Tyler L.  
**

_**No, this is FACEBOOK, anyone can talk on here.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**If you don't leave, I'll make sure your humiliated in chemistry.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**KLAUS?!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Yes sweetheart?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Stop bullying him.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**I wasn't bullying him.**_

**Tyler L.  
**

_**He wasn't bullying me!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**That's what I said, mutt.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Stop!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**He started it.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**No, you did. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**I didn't say you were love. Now who did you find?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**It was E.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**H?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Wereslut. The bitch that tried to flirt with you.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**TRIED. She didn't do it right because somehow I wasn't into it, and I didn't even make you jealous properly because I ended up getting jealous when you and Lockwood kissed infront of your locker with me looking at it and god, it ws truly a horrific sight. Never talk about that girl again because I won't be able to get this memory out of my head.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Anyway, wereslut is fucking Elijah upstairs.**_

** Jason D.  
**

_**GOD, WHY IS HE NEVER IMMUNE TO DISGUSTING PEOPLE? I'M SO CONFUSED?!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**We shall never know Jase. **_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Who's Jason?**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**A friend.**_

**Jason D.  
**

_**Hey, I'm your best friend!**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**Correction, you were. You sneaked into my house and studied with Caroline. That makes you my foe. DIE BITCH.**_

**Jason D.  
**

_**You sound like Dark Vader.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Klaus COME HOME! I HAVE A PRESENT FO U.**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**What kind of present?**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**I'll send you a video on Keek.  
**_

**MINUTES LATER AFTER HE TRIED TO GET OVER HIS HARD BONER..**

**Caroline F.  
**

_**You coming home?**_

**Klaus M.  
**

_**I already slammed the brakes love. merely seconds from reach.**_

**Caroline F.  
**

_**Good. And there's chocolate on my thighs, you should hurry.**_

**KLAUS ALREADY DROPPED HIS PHO-**

**Klaus M.**

_**jdrgt4b5j m43efdxwsaz;;;;;;;;;;;;;;ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp/**_


	3. Miscalculated Cheatvillain

"Mom can I _please please, please _watch the football match with Uncle Kol?" Calum pouted at her, his hand tugging at her finger.

"You don't think I'm stupid right?" the blonde raised an eyebrow at her son. "There's a load of paper on that table stamped with your name on it, the least you could do is complete three pages before you get detention again."

His shoulder slumped and he sulked. "Mommy _please?!"_ he begged, now on his knees. "I'll do your chores!"

She scoffed. "I don't have chores hon, I'm your mother." she smiled at him.

He huffed. "How about I ..-"

"Do your homework." she ordered, and then walked to the kitchen to fill his meal.

Calum pursed his lips and muttered under his breath before dragging himself up the stairs, his hands hauling his bag from their layer.

She walked after him and approached her bedroom, expecting her husband to be there but finding it odd when he wasn't. She forwned slightly and sped downstairs, to the living room.

Except he wasn't there either.

She was a little upset by now, because his family was here and he wasn't.

Where the hell was he?

While Bonnie and Kol talked to Kane on something on TV, she took out her phone, intending on calling him when the younger original stopped her.

"You can't." He said simply, hia face aced with worry.

Caroline swallowed her nerves and slowly looked at him.

"Where is he?" She asked him, knowing full well that this was Kol Mikaelson and that he always played games with her about Klaus when he had that funny deamonor. But right now, he was a fish with a gobbing mouth with not fun in his eyes that panicked Caroline a little bit too much.

"He's not here, that's for sure," Kol tried to lighten the mood but it showed her that this was something entirely serious and that his eyes showed the concern he held back the entire time.

"Kol.." she whispered, "If he's in trouble, you need to tell me."

He shook his head. "He isn't in trouble. It's not that."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what is it Kol?"

He fretfully tried to take away the phone when she opened the lock in keye number, but stoppped once she dialled his number.

It rang.

Three, four times.

A little more.

Then it opened.

And she nearly collapsed.

"_You know she's going to kill you."_

It was a girl. Her voice was sickeningly vicious and she wished she could die right then.

But there was no Klaus. Just a girl.

He wasn't talking. Why wasn't he talking?

Why-

_Clash!_

"_Oh god, your so hard! Shit, uhuh.."_

Caroline literally felt her heart rip out of her chest right there. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks, her head hurt and she was pretty sure her heart was tearing at her.

She could see Kol's confused face as he listened and before she could even understand what she was doing she sped away, up to her room. Her head hurt, her heart ached and it was on a ripping loop, giving her painful kinfings every second as she went to her room.

Blinking. Three times. Once.

Still crying in the shower. Still crying in the bed. Collapsing onto the bath, crying over again on the matress, seeing her sons walk towards her, looking at her state of dress. They were crying too, probably because of her uncontainable little sobs.

"Mommy!" Kane screamed, and hugged her towards him while Calum wiped away her tears with the sleeves of his shirt. He had a angry look on his face, probably because of his father. She didn't want him to know, she didn't even know if he _did _know.

"What happened? Mom your making me cry and it's not fair on you." He pleaded, they both did. And she stopped crying, her beating heart still jamming onto her chest.

She pulled them towards the bed and hugged them to her.

"I love you both, remember that. Always remember that." she stuttered into their hair. Tears refused to stop falling and she finally let it take over, her screams racketing through the house.

Klaus smiled as he stared at the picture of the beautiful house with it's pool, backyard and eye catching painting. The colour was just gorgeous and he felt quite proud of his gift.

Cursing slightly when he saw time that was on the wall, he quickly grabbed his laptop and pushed into it's case, shutting the door of his office from the quarter as he pushed past his companions. He saw his brother walk towards him and smiled.

"Evening brother." Elijah nodded at him.

"We've got matters to discuss Niklaus."

Klaus sighed. "I can't. I have to go home, - the family gathering, remember?"

Elijah widened his eyes. "That was today?"

Klaus nodded, a smirk on his face. "Yes, now go before Caroline kills you!"

His brother shook his head. "I need to get my files from your office."

The hybrid nodded and swiped his keys from his pockets, slapping them on his brother's hand and making his way to the elevator.

And that's when the scent hit him. It was dusgusting and stenchy that he had to cover his nose.

_Katherine._

She was walking towards his office, were Elijah was currently. He hoped to the lord that he made it in time.

He pulled over hurriedly and slammed his car door shut, speeding towards the front door. His keys jiggled as he opened the lock and turned the knob, a smile tugging at his face when he expected his wife and family inside.

And his smile faded when the whole house looked empty.

There was no one in the livingroom. No one in the kitchen. No one in his waiting room.

And just as he was about to make his way to his wife and his room, he caught his son approach him from the dark shadow og his door.

If he was expecting a smile, he was surely mistaken.

"How could you daddy?" Kane's sweet little voice made his heart clench like a rag doll. "I thought you loved mommy!" the little boy screamed, tears flowing down his face.

"I do, Kane, I love her very very much." Klaus told the boy truthfully, absolutely confused as to why he was being questioned on his love for his wife, by his son, no less.

"Then why is she crying so much? Why is she saying she hates you daddy?" Kane whispered, feeling betrayed at his father.

Klaus widened his eyes in devastation, and he walked towards the room, that his wife now occupied, and spread it open. His voice caught in his throat at the mess of the room, the mess of the bed, the mess of the paintings that he - _right now _\- never gave shit about, and the mess of the woman on the bed that was clutching his other son in trauma.

Her eyes were bloodshot, tears glistened and he could see they were fresh. He saw her stiffen when he walked towards the bed and felt his whole world collapse.

She didn't turn around.

"C-Caulm take your brother downstairs to the playroom and stay there until i come downstairs."

Her voice, strained and ragged. He could see she had been crying for hours, and he felt the hate radiate from her.

His son looked at him, walked towards him, gave him a hug and then pulled away too quickly before running out the door.

Klaus sighed heavily, his eyes closing as tears prouded down his face.

"I already worked out why your feeling like this."

She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing when she felt another wave of nausea hit her flat in the face at the reminder of his betrayal. He had cheated on her. _With, - her!_

"I was late. I know. I was working on a surprise, wanted to tell you this evening when I saw Elijah." he continued.

She was listening, listening and begging her heart to give her a minute before paralising her all over again.

"He left something at the office and asked for my keys. I gave it to him."

She then turned around to see him because she felt like he was trying to say something. He nearly jumped at the sight of her. She looked awful! Still beautiful, but her eyes and her pale face made him hurl. He'd given her a fright, a large framed fright that she hadn't taken lightly, not that he was trying to say something hurrendous here.

"You cried this - this _whole _evening?" He asked, feeling afraid suddenly.

"Carry on with the story." she ordered.

He shook his head. "You _cried! _Because of me?!" he felt sick with himself, the word wasn't enough to describe his say.

"Yes! NOW CARRY ON!" she yelled, feeling her heart combust in her chest.

He nodded slowly.

"I walked to the elevator and smelled Katherine. She wanted to follow Elijah. And..she did. I left her. Didn't bother to rip out her heart for escaping the past 600 years." he said, aproaching her.

"Your phone?"

"In my office as well as my computer."

"You..you didn't cheat on me?"

He felt dusgusted with that sentence.

"Don't say that. And, no, I didn't, and never will because that is a stupid accusation. I love you more than any woman in this word."

"I love you too."

He hesitated before speaking.

"Can I kiss you now?"

She nodded, and he pulled her into his arms, her sobs breaking his heart as beat as it already was.

"Never doubt my love for you. Never." He whispered into her ear.

"I won't. I love you so much." She cried harder.


	4. Midnight Bravery

Klaus groaned, feeling his member instantly go hard at her touch. He was sweating, his teeth clicking at the patience she seemed to be amused at him by. It was turning him into a mess and she knew it. But she didn't want to do anything but continue her torture.

_Teasing Temptress.._

He them shuddered at the perfect manicured red nail she was dragging down his cock at the moment, and his cock stirred wildly, begging for her hands and her mouth's warmth. She slowly lifted her finger to her lips, parting them to enter the salty essence that was just.._Klaus. _A moan shot out of her lips as she tasted it, her lips wanting more and before he could comprehend what she was about to do, she had his cock in her mouth and was dangerously close to biting it.

He let out a deep groan and flung back onto the bed, the inarticulate sound causing a mean smile to appear on his wife's gorgeous face. She grabbed his balls and massaged them, rounding them with her hands and feeling her heart pick up speed at the sounds that throwled out of his throat.

Heat ignited between her thighs but she pushed it back and continued to suck on the cock infront of her, feeling the sweetness pour out in seconds. The taste was so addicting she felt like she wanted even more and she did.

They stayed in their room for the remainder of the night, kissing, gripping hair, guiding cocks inside vaginas, seducing each other with their features, making blushes appear in each others cheeks.

They were in the middle of a _very _loud moment when Kane woke up, and flashed to the door, his big eyes wide and confused at the hurtling sounds from his parent's room. It brought him intoa scare and he went into his brother's closet, picking up a bat.

Taking in a loud breath he walked towards the door.

_Every part of me, is broken.._

_I tried to scream, but nothing came out.._

_Drop my blood and I'll reveal my indescrie.._

He was scared, scared for his parents, scared for his brother who most likely will be dead by the time he comes out of beating the burglar to death. He was simply _scared. _But he wouldn't let that pull him out of his brave moment because he wasn't scared of _it. _He was frightened of what was to happen to him, yes, but he'd bring himself back and he'd save his family.

So, without wasting any minute, he was about to open the door when a scream from behind him - and another scream from inside the room - stopped every organ in his body, and he opened the door, a body from behind him tumbling after.

He let out a soft _ouch _then looked up, running towards the window and taking no time to check if the security locks were broken.

They weren't.

He went to the wardrobe and lifted his bat, about to open it when his mother called for him in horror and shock.

"Kane? Hunny, what are you doing?"

That's when he turned to see her, and he pulled a pout when his parents frowned at him.

Why weren't they scared?

"Where is he daddy?" he found himself asking.

His father, who was lieing down and naked, ...and _naked, _gave him a confused look before sitting up.

"Who is _he?_"

Kane frowned. "The burglar daddy."

And the pieces put themselves together. Klaus watched as his son scratched his hair in irritation and determination, looking around the room one more time, and realisation struck. He thought they were in danger, but in fact, it was the opposite in this case. Caroline's screams must have woken him up.

"No, _no no, _lad, nothing bad happened. You mother, she just," he gulped as the scene overwhelmed him. Her face in a mixture of excasy and pleasure, arousal and lust, her kissable lips screaming his name, more than a moan, and her eyes closing, spent from the hours of lovemaking they've been doing. "She had a nightmare."

"She had a nightmare? Really dad?" Calum smirked from his place at the door. He was clever for a eight year old and Klaus cursed himself for letting Kol take care of his son, and ending up finding them in a strip club, his son trying out alcohol from three different tastes. Never again.

"Just help me out alright?" he whispered, giving the boy a smile when he nodded.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kane asked as he toddled to the bed, enveloping his mother into a hug. She smiled and ruffled his hair, kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. A very _dangerous _one. It was very _hard _for me to _cope _with the little _bites." _She smirked and looked at the boned hybrid next to her, his eyes closed, pursed lips, a sign for his arousal as he rubbed on his cock underneath the covers. She was a pun master, he would admit.

"Well, okay. Do you need him to sleep next to you? Or should I let him sleep next to me today?" Calum asked, flipping his dirty blonde hair to the side. His blue eyes twinkled with worry and kindness.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "So you can scare him to death? _No thank you."_

Calum scowled playfully. "Come on mom, you know I wouldn't do it unless he deserved it." His accent rolled out of his tongue and Klaus smirked, loving the way the british came easily in this family.

"Fine. Just don't do anything to him." she scolded, then looked at the little boy and kissed his cheek. "My little boy had a scare."

Kane shook his head furiously. "No mommy! I thought you were in trouble and i came to save you. I'm your knight and shining armor. Because daddy is too lazy sleeping." he pulled a silly face at his father and Klaus smiled.

"I think I did enough to her when you weren't here." he wiggled his eyebrows at the woman beside him and she punched his shoulder at his tease.

"Off you go," she set the boy on his feet, Kane kissed both his parents good night and scurried after his big brother, eager to get to sleep.

Caroline smirked at Klaus and slowly crawled towards him, loving the heated gaze in his eyes.

"I don't think we got to finish what we started." she pointed out, laughing at his growl and when he claimed her that night she moaned and whimpered again and again and again, always loving it as it got ten times better.

"How was _that _for dangerous sweetheart?" and he pounded into her relentlessly as she screamed into his mouth, their love bites coming soon after.


	5. Kandy Kane

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kane?"

"Mmm, can I get a cookie?"

Klaus regarded the thought for a second before fully flattening his son with a quick _no._

The little boy was already disappointed, sitting down with a slump to his shoulders, a frown on his face. It showed, clearly, that he wasn't happy with what his father replied to him with.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because your mother will kill me."

"But mommy loves you."

"Yes, I know- look Kane just don't ask for it again."

"Why?"

"I just told you lad."

"No. You told me she would kill you. That's not even going to happen so please tell me why I can't have a cookie when nothing will happen because mommy loves you too much to kill me and it's just a little cookie what harm can it do daddy?" the young boy asked all in one quick sentence. He was very determined to get his possession but also very interested in what his father would reply to him with.

"She had other ways in killing me Kane, and I'd rather not tell you because it is far too inappropriate for your age."

Kane stood his ground though, chin up high, eyes narrowed on his father who was currently sitting on the couch with a drawing pad on his lap, his pencil working it's own way as he spoke to his son. He would still be drawing when he looked up at Kane and it would look very nonchalant even though it was absolutely _'wicked' _as Calum would put it.

"I'm six years old, I think I can take a little punishment daddy. I bet yours isn't as bad as you say it is." The little boy waved it off, a playful innocent look in his big blue doe eyes.

Oh how wrong he was.

Caroline had many ways of causing him to be uncomfortable, many in one and that one was always sex.

Sex was like the number one punishment and he was always left hot and bothered in his own bed with a big blue cock about to burst after she gave him her strip tease number, which usually she finished and they ended up having sex again and again, but somehow it was torturous as well as pleasuring.

So he had two choices.

Disappoint his son and pick earth shattering sex for the rest of his life.

or..

Get the satisfaction of knowing his son can rely on him for the sugary sweets he can store inside his room everyday and get into a fight with the woman who pays for his cock to be happy and sated each day of the week.

He was in a conquest and he didn't know which to pick.

One thing was for sure.

His cock had picked the first one.

His pride was already on team Kane.

"Son, I'm going to count to three. When I get to three, I expect the cookie jar to be in your room and your little innocent face out of my sight before I change my mind and blame you for hell on earth. Am I clear?"

The boy was already running out of the room, his hands secured around the light blue glass with the written _'Cookies' _in gold writing.

He could already feel the regret creeping in.

The door opening and the blonde coming in, her hair in waves, top so short it was on a travel to her breasts, shorts showing her legs which went for miles, were his ending.

God he shouldn't have listened to pride.

**KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC**

"Where," _kiss, _"are," _God shut her up, kiss. _"the -boys?" She asked as his hands made quick work on her shorts, grasping them by the edge after unbuttoning them and sliding the offending clothing down her legs. He threw the piece of clothing and immediately latched his mouth on hers, fusing them together.

"Upstairs, sleeping. I put Calum to bed before Kane." he mumbled, putting his hand through her curls. _Was her hair always this soft?_

"Great," she pulled away from him, and he could barely even make a face of confusion when she suddenly clasped chains on his wrists. Worse, they were the kind she made with Bonnie that day she got drunk. A story for another day.

"Now I can stop pretending and ask you what the hell you were thinking when you let Kane have the cookies I banned him from having."

He had to stop himself from admiring her figure and he knew he was in deep shit right now but he couldn't help it. She was just so unbelievably beautiful he couldn't stop.

"Now, your punishment is going to be even worse than your last one."

He opened his mouth to speak but she had already taken her top off, leaving his mouth to drop from the lacy bra she was wearing.

"_And we're going to start with torture_." he thought with a gasp as she pulled his mouth to her soaking wet entrance.


End file.
